tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp 3!
That's right, another one! Nalyd Renrut is the host. *Chris (TDI) - Nalyd Renurt Contestants NO MORE SIGN-UPS (WE REACHED SIXTEEN!!!!!!) Conquering Cows #Nalyd © - Nalyd Renurt (Guy with smarts and skills) #Miranda © - Nalyd Renrut (Girls who uses her looks to get what she wants) #Matt-Ezekielguy ©-Ezekielguy (the guy who rocks) #Tater Tot © - Ekaj Renrut (boy who has school and street smarts but little skill) #Heather (TDI) - Anonymos #Tatiana © - Anonymos- A Drama Queen #Lindsay (TDI) - Anonymos #Bridgette (TDI)- TDI19 Dominating Dingoes #Archie © - Turnertang (Boy that love sports) #Hank © - Turnertang (Boy that is an inventor) #Leshawna (TDI) - Turnertang #"Mom©-EZekielguy-Matt's nieve mother #Noah(TDI) - Tdifan1234 #Hailey© - Tdifan1234(Tdifan1234's alterego, the ex-prep- turned-skater-punk) #Roger© - Tdifan1234(The really random guy) #Beth (TDI)- TDI19 (Trying something different) Day One Chat Chris: Welcome guys! Mom: Oh look! it's KLISS!! hi, KLISS! Nalyd: What's with the old lady? Lindsay:I thought his name was Chip... Chris: I'm Chris! We will start one there are sixteen people (important reason) Mom: where is DOO CAN?!!! (criesw) DOO CAN!!!! WHYYYYY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE MEEEEEE???? Leshawna: Hey yall. Archie: What's up guys? Hank: Hey everyone. Chris: Take this opportunity to make first impressions! Matt: hi! (smiles nervously) Leshawna: Hey everyone!! Miranda: Hi everyone! Lindsay: Hi guys!! Tatiana: OMIGOSH!!! This is it!! HI!!! Heather: Yeah, whatever. Tater Tot: Hello everyone! I'm glad to be on this camp! Chris: Three more. Nalyd: This should be interesting... Hailey: Hi. I'm Hailey roger: FIVE DOLLAR FOOTLONGS! Matt: hailey! hey! oh hey rodger. (CONF) Nalyd: This seems like a weird bunch. Lindsay: Hi, Hailey!! Tatiana: HI!!!!!! Hailey: Hi, guys! Mom: hi, Hailey! Matt: (puts his hand over mom's mouth) is'nt she just one in a million? Nalyd: Why is she here? Chris: Not sure... Lindsay: Hi!! Your hair is like, sooooo pretty, Hailey!! Matt: I'm sorry about my mom, guys. she made me take her with me. Mom: MATTHEW WHERE IS DOO CAN?!?!? Chris: Ready to start? Roger: Yep! I'm as Ready as Freddy! Hailey: ...... Matt: Rodger and Hailey! wanna form and alliance to vote out my mom? Chris: OKay, to start both teams are going to vote somebody off! Tater Tot: okay everyone on the Dingos vote off beth she has no skills Early vote Matt-Mom Hailey-Tater Tot Roger-Tater Tot Noah-Tater Tot Mom- huhhhh??? Chris: Only vote for people ON YOUR TEAM Nalyd: Mom Miranda: Mom! Tater Tot: Beth Bridgette: Mom Beth: Tater Tot Heather: Mom. Lindsay: Mom. Tatiana: MOM!!! Matt: wait a second..... NOOOOOOOOOOO HAILEY!! WERE NOT ON THE SAME TEAM!!! PUT US ON THE SAME TEAM!!! NOW!!! Nalyd: Goes, vote for Mom. Chris: Votes close in fifteen minutes. Matt: put me and hailey on the same team or I'll wring your neck! Chris: Maybe we'll have a team switch, but not until you calm down! 9 minutes! Matt: ok. (calms down) phew. Chris: OKay, 2 more minutes! Looks like it'll be Tater Tot and Mom! Results Chris: Mom and Tater Tot are voted out of their teams... and they are being put on the other teams! Nalyd: Bye Mom! (YES!) Challenge Chris: Today's challenge is a running/swimming race one mile against the current of a river. GO! Matt: (speeds past everyone as fast as he can and throws a water melon at rodger, knocking him out cold) Chris: No physical damage! Nalyd: *swims* Miranda: *walks slowly* Tater Tot: (looks around for something near river) where is it? Chris: *points to river* Right next to us... (CONF) Nalyd: I see why they got rid of him. Better than Mom I hope. Tater Tot: There's one! (grabs a vine and swings across, skimming water) Hank: (Builds hover board and flies over the river) So long guys! Leshawna: (starts swimming) This is torture! Archie: Its a good thing I'm an amazing runner! (Starts running really fast) Chris: I said run or swim Tater Tot! Hank: (falls of hover board into the river and starts swimming) This isn't so bad. Chris: First team with four across wins! Nalyd: *keeps running* Miranda: This is hard! Archie: (runs even faster) I LOVE RUNNING! Leshawna: (keeps swiiming) I HATE THIS!! Nalyd: *moves to shllow end* Almost there! Tater Tot: *falls off vine and swims slowly* This will require 200 jouels of power! Nalyd: *is about to cross* Miranda: I need help! Nalyd: *goes back and carries her* (Nalyd and Ekaj G2G, bbl) Archie: (Is about to finish) SO close! Heather: (Is almost there.) Lindsay: (Starts swimming but the current turns her around.) Wait, i'm going the wrong way!!! Tatiana: (Swims towards the finish line.) Hank: (Builds rockets and grabs Leshawna and they zoom to the shallow end) Almost there Leshawna. Leshawna: Finally!!! Hailey: *Runs as fast as she can and is neck and neck with Heather* Matt: GO HAILEY Heather: (Crosses the line.)